


Baby's First Spideypool

by buttstuff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Identity Reveal, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, its.. eh, spiderman - Freeform, this is my first contribution to this fandom alright, wade really wants to see baby boys face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttstuff/pseuds/buttstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade continued staring at Peter, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping form of the boy next to him. It would be so easy to just…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. My descent into sin.

“Take it off,” He murmured, rolling over into Peter. 

Peter just mumbled incoherently in his sleep before burrowing further into Wade’s side. The ex-mercenary could feel his heart ache as he watched the younger man, Spiderman mask perpetually on even as he slept peacefully. His lover. He felt so many conflicting emotions well up inside him. It was suffocating.

{WADE LOOVES PEEEETERRR!!!}  
[Please. Please stop yelling.]

Wade couldn’t help but wince at Whitey's harsh shrieking inside his head, but he was used to it by now. He continued staring at Peter, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping form of the boy next to him. It would be so easy to just…

{DO IT. TAKE IT OOOFF!!! OFF OFF OFF!!!!!!}  
[Oh my god.]

Wade jumped a little and grit his teeth, fingers twitching. So easy. A total invasion of privacy. 

{HE’S THINKING ABOUT IT! YELLOW, YELLOW, HE’S THINKING ABOUT IT!!!}  
[White, shut up.] Yellow said, but Wade could hear the curiosity and anticipation in his voice’s voice.

{Heh. Voice’s voice. You’re crazy.}

Holding his breath, he inched his hand closer to Peter’s face. Slowly…slowly… His fingers just barely skimmed the edge of the mask when Peter’s eyes flew open and he involuntarily jumped to the ceiling, sticking there upside down.

Wade stared wide-eyed at him, panicking as Peter started to wake up and become more aware of his surroundings. His breathing was labored and his eyes were flitting around, trying to find the danger. “W-Wade?” He said, the shakiness of his voice tearing a hole through Wade’s already battered heart. 

“Baby boy, it’s okay. Come down.”  
“But-but I, I felt.. I was so sure I-,” Peter stuttered, the words tumbling out fast.

Closing his eyes, Wade said slowly, “It was me.”

“What-AH!” Peter exclaimed and Wade heard a loud thud. The shock from his statement had caused his friendly neighborhood Spiderman to accidentally unstick from the ceiling and fall onto the floor.

Silence.

Wade’s eyes were still closed. 

He almost couldn’t bear to open them. He was pretty sure at some point he had stopped breathing. 

Still silence. 

Taking a chance, Wade opened his eyes and turned to his…lover. Peter was still sprawled on the floor, shock evident on his face even with the mask on. 

[How can he even tell? Peter’s still wearing the mask-]  
{BECAUSE OF LOVE!!!! You just know these things. Come on Yellow, get with it.}  
Yellow didn’t respond. Wade just heard a sigh from somewhere in his head and some muttering he couldn’t be bothered to make out. 

“Wade, I don’t understand.” Peter’s voice sounded strained. And very very far away.

I’m going to lose him, Wade thought. This is it.

[We knew it was coming.]  
{It’s not like you could have expected it to last forever.}  
[Who would ever love you?]  
{You’re a monster.}

“Why would you-Why did you-We talked about this-” Peter’s jumbled thoughts almost brought tears to Wade’s eyes. He couldn’t help it. He just loved this man so much. He had explored every inch of his skin. He had memorized every line of his body. Every freckle on his back. Why couldn’t he be trusted enough to see the face underneath?

“Peter. Baby boy.” Wade started. He could see the shadows of Peter’s mask pull and knew he was making a face like he wanted to interrupt. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I’m so sorry. You just looked so peaceful, so beautiful and perfect and I just want to, I just, just wanted to-to see you and. And. I just-You’ve seen all of me. My scars my ugly body my-“  
“Wade.”  
“We’ve been together for so long now we’ve had sex more times than I can count we make breakfast tacos together you beat me at Mario Kart we fight bad guys together we-“  
“Wade.”  
“I just like you so much but it still feels like any second you could walk out of my life and never come back I mean who would blame you Whitey's right I am a monster I just thought-“  
“WADE!” Peter yelled, clearly frustrated.  
“I-“  
“Wade, please. Shut the fuck up for one second in your goddamn life.” The expletive stopped his rambling in its tracks.  


He fidgeted.

He wiped his by now very sweaty palms on the comforter.

[He’s going to break up with us.]  
{But we aren't even officially going out???}

Wade cringed again. Whitey was right. They had never actually established a relationship. All of this had just fallen into place after months of casual hanging out and teaming up. Wade had never been happier in his life. 

Peter heaved a deep sigh. Wade could tell his eyes were closed somehow, fighting to stay calm. 

This is it. We totally fucked it up.

{We????}  
[Yeah, no. This is all on you, big guy.]

“You were screaming at me to do it!” Wade burst out, hands gesturing violently.

[Dude, we’re literally the voices inside your head.]  
White snickered. {Can’t blame uuuus!}

Wade gripped the bed sheets, temper rising. His internal argument had completely distracted him from the youth still on the ground beside the bed, looking up at the naked, scarred man basically arguing with himself. 

If Wade had been paying attention, he would have seen Peter slowly relax and stare at him thoughtfully. He stood up slowly, coming to the edge of the bed and rested his hand on Wade’s tense shoulder. 

“Yeah, well I-“ The man’s attention immediately snapped to Peter, cutting him off mid-argument. Peter grabbed the edge of his mask, his heart pounding. He heard the almost imperceptible hitch of Wade’s breathing when he saw, and his hand instinctively found Peter’s free one and clutched at it tightly. 

Peter started tugging at the mask, earning an involuntary high-pitched noise from Wade. 

“I love you,” Peter breathed, ripping the mask off his head.

He could feel his crazy bed hair sticking up in every direction. Self-consciously, he tried to comb his fingers through as an attempt to subdue it but Wade’s other hand shot out to swat his hand away. 

Wade hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t even blinked. Peter started to blush and look away but Wade cupped his face, forcing eye contact. Wade’s hand was warm and callous, comforting and familiar, and Peter peered up at him through thick lashes, drawing a strangled noise from the man’s throat. 

“Baby boy, you’re beautiful.” Wade said, his voice breaking from the weight of emotion behind his words. Peter started to smile, his eyes crinkling, and Wade groaned. 

“Ohh Petey. You can ask me for whatever you want with that smile.” At that declaration, Peter’s blush deepened and Wade’s eyes went dark with want at the sight, a low growl in his throat. 

“I’ll make sure you blush all over,” He warned threateningly before attacking his masked vigilante lover, pushing him down into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> god why is it so embarrassing to write about intimacy but great to read about it ???
> 
> it's 5:56am and I am very tired.


End file.
